Destins brisés
by Feux-follet
Summary: Marian, Sybil, deux jeunes femmes extraordinaires qui se sont battues pour leurs idéaux et qui ont disparut trop tôt. Deux destins incroyables brisés en pleine jeunesse
1. Sybil et Tom

**Hey ! Je publie le portrait de deux héroïnes de la BBC, deux battantes qui ont quitté la vie trop tôt**

* * *

 **Destins brisés**

Sybil et Tom

* * *

Tout était finit. Plus un souffle de vie ne passerait entre ses lèvres. Plus jamais il ne l'entendrait rire. Plus jamais il ne l'accompagnerait aux réunions des suffragettes. C'était terminé. Leur histoire si courte prenait fin aujourd'hui. La jeune femme ne s'éveillerait plus.

Sybil n'avait jamais été comme les autres. Elle n'avait jamais accepté la société qu'on lui imposait, une société où les femmes devaient se taire. Elle s'était levée. Elle avait protesté, s'était battue de toutes ses forces pour la cause qu'elle jugeait noble. Et aujourd'hui on lui enlevait la vie. Elle venait seulement de devenir mère. Et l'enfant qui ne se doutait de rien, dormant paisiblement, sans savoir qu'il ne verrait jamais sa mère.

Tom l'avait aimée dès qu'il l'avait vue. Dès le premier regard. Ils avaient cru en leur amour. Ils avait cru en leur rêves. Ils avaient réussit à vaincre tous les obstacles, à braver les interdits, et s'en étaient sortis. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'au moment où leur bonheur était immense qu'elle quitte la vie ? Pourquoi elle ?

La jeune fille avait toujours été la seule parmi ses sœurs à croire au bonheur, à une société où les femmes auraient le droit de vote. Elle avait toujours aidé les plus faibles, elle les avait toujours aidée à atteindre leurs rêves. Gwen, les soldats blessés, elle avait cru en eux, et ils avaient cru en elle.

Beaucoup la voyait comme un ange, une fée qui serait toujours un soutien inébranlable. Mais ses ailes s'étaient brisées. Elle était brisée.

Les médecins, dès le début de son accouchement, s'étaient disputés. Elle se battait courageusement pour attraper la vie au vol, la saisir et ne plus la lâcher, tandis qu'à côté d'elle on se battait pour l'orgueil. Elle qui était toujours passée au-dessus de ça, on l'avait laissée souffrir. On l'avait laissé chuter dans les bras de la mort.

L'ange ne volerait plus dans le ciel des rêves. La guerrière avait baissé les armes. Elle s'était battue pour les autres. Elle n'avait plus de force pour elle. Mais jamais elle ne le regretterait.

Un vide immense avait prit sa place. A chaque instant, Tom s'apprêtait à la voir courir à son devant, sortir de la bibliothèque, rire au soleil d'été. Dans la foule, il la voyait. Elle souriait, riait, dansait, et s'effaçait.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait aimer, jamais plus il ne pourrait. Jamais il ne pourrait la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, l'embrasser sous les étoiles, la faire rire aux éclats. Jamais plus. Son destin s'était brisé en même temps que la vie de Sybil.

C'était terminé. Sybil était partie. Plus un souffle de vie ne passerait entre ses lèvres ...

* * *

 **Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez moi vos reviews :)**


	2. Marian et Robin

**La suite avec Marian, bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Destins Brisés**

Marian et Robin

Dans ses bras reposait la jeune femme qu'il avait aimé. Ses yeux étaient clos à jamais. La valeureuse jeune fille ne reviendrait plus. Son dernier voyage serait éternel. Sa femme, son amour, sa vie. Elle avait été bien plus pour lui qu'il ne le croyait.

Le veilleur de nuit ne passerait plus dans les rues de Nottingham. Il ne déposerait plus de nourriture devant les portes des plus miséreux. Il ne jouerait plus avec les nerfs du shérif. Il ne passerait plus sur les toits apporter de l'espoir.

Marian s'était battue jusqu'au bout. Elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais elle n'était pas immortelle. Un coup d'épée dans le ventre lui avait ôté la vie. Il revoyait la jeune femme, courir à lui, l'embrasser, lui hurler dessus même. Elle avait toujours été douée pour se faire entendre. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle l'aimait ...

Ils avaient mit du temps à se le dire. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de temps à eux. Sans elle il n'était rien. Robin Hood était mort avec Marian. Il ne pouvait plus se battre sans qu'elle ne soit à ses côtés.

Marian n'avait jamais voulu lui obéir. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être reléguée aux tâches qui incombent aux femmes. Elle avait voulut se battre, et elle s'était battue. Contre le shérif. Contre Guisborne.

Elle était là, dans sa robe blanche de coton, sans mouvement. Une marque rouge s'imprimait au niveau de son ventre. Elle avait été tuée parce qu'elle croyait en son amour pour lui, en son amour pour l'Angleterre, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais cédé.

Combien de fois s'était-elle jetée la tête la première dans les ennuis ? Et combien de fois en était-elle sortit avant qu'il ne vienne l'aider ? Elle avait été sauvage, libre, indépendante. Elle avait tenu tête, même contre son père, pour croire en ses rêves.

Elle y avait cru. Elle avait toujours su. Ses rêves deviendraient réalité. Mais maintenant qu'elle était morte, qui prendrait la relève ? Qui pouvait croire à un avenir, alors qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde ? Pas lui.

Il ne pourrait plus regarder la forêt, où ils avaient tant vécus. Il ne pourrait plus regarder son arc, sans la voir elle-même en tenant un identique. Il ne pourrait plus regarder l'avenir, parce que tous ses rêves étaient avec elle. Il ne pouvait plus, il ne croyait plus en rien

Leur amour interdit avait été passionné, mais trop bref. Aujourd'hui il en payait le prix, et elle y avait laissé sa vie. Son rire, ses yeux, comment vivre sans la voir ? sa cause n'avait plus aucun sens sans elle. Elle était celle qui l'inspirait, celle qui lui permettait de croire en ses idéaux, sans elle rien n'était possible.

Il la déposa au sol. Plus jamais il ne reverrait ce visage, si cher à son coeur. Elle serait enterrée loin de lui, loin de l'Angleterre. Tout était finit. Robin Hood n'existait plus.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez moi vos reviews, à bientôt**


End file.
